Jessica Kaios
is one of the main supporting characters in Danball Senki W. Appearance Jessica has pale skin, big blue eyes and some freckles on her cheeks. She has yellow hair tied in low pigtails. She usually wears a green collar shirt, brown jacket with black stripes, black cowgirl hat, black pants and white cowgirl boots. In WARS scetches she is seen wearing a black and green jumpsuit and her hair is tied in loose ponytail. Personality She is a very confident person which leads to how she is with her LBX battling skills. She is also very observant along with a photographic memory which is shown through the anime in general. Chronology Season 2 Jessica challenges Ban to test his skill to see if he was real or not and prove that he is strong enough to be here. Soon she take them to NICS and reveals to be the daughter of the NICS President. After that they run into an LBX rampage not long after that. Jessica along with Hiro find the signal of the rampage in a train and shut down the computer. But suddenly they are being battled by Kousuke Kamiya who was shown as a slave player. They beat him and deactivate the virus but when they did, they activated a trap causing the train to move faster. Luckily, Kaidou Jin saves them with his LBX and using sticky wires to slow down and limit the train's movement. In the beginning of episode seven, Jessica shows Ban, Hiro, Jin, and Ran around the Duck Shuttle. First she shows them the briefing room where she reveals that she can cook and will offer any requests. This is followed by a tour of the bath, the girl’s and boy’s room, and the cockpit, where they meet the pilot: a Metamo. Afterwards, she introduces them to the battle room to watch a battle between Ban’s Elysion and Jin’s Triton. NICS divides into two groups after the events of Shang Pao, and she goes with Hiro and Ran to Cairo, Egypt, where another LBX rampage is occurring. They fight off the horde of LBX but they are overwhelmed until a Test Player from Cyrstar Ingram, M. Gotou, helps out Hiro. Detector threatens the Egyptian presidency to stop transactions or face the wrath of another LBX riot and Otacross tracks the brinjacked computer site inside of a hotel. Using her photographic memory, Jessica memorizes the map of the building and leads Ban and Ran through the hotel where they eventually find the computer being guarded by Goujou’s who is now a test player and Anubis LBX. While Hiro tries to free Goujou, she sends out Jeanne D with Ran’s Minerva. She activates her unique Attack Function: Sidewinder-8 and destroys Anubis. She and Ran activates the vaccine which stops the computer, but Hiro’s psychic powers to see the future take effect and he sees another plan by Detector with another computer that will damage an oil tank and the hotel at once. Jessica forms a plan with the rest, and uses the Duck Shuttle to send their LBX against a newly arrived Achilles Deed. Thanks to their distraction, Hiro and Goujou were able to stop the computer from exploding. With Egypt’s LBX riots stopped, the group heads back to N City. Later, she is forced into a familiar sounding tournament: Angra Texas by Otacross which Hiro and Ran were entered into in order to prepare them for Artemis. Her coach who was chosen by Otacross was Jin and really she felt she didn't need to be coached, but Jin wanted to show her that even if she is a good LBX player, she needs to learn better skills so she can improve her battling prowess in her future battles or over-relying on her photographic memory. However, she doesn't want to listen till Jin gives her a hammer style weapon for her LBX during her match against Mustang Max which seemed really complicated at first but she prevailed through the match and realized Jin was right all along so she ended up appreciating the things Jin was coaching her in general. She reaches the finals of Angra Texas alongside Hiro and Billy Stallion, the latter of which she starts to develop a crush on. Before the final match, she asks Billy about how he feels about her. To her unfortunate dismay, Billy replied that she wasn't the one who interested him: Hiro was. To make things worse, Billy replies that he only loves battling. Jessica gets mad, and decides to crush Billy instead during the finals. To combat both Perseus and Joker: Billy Custom, she equips Jessica with a heat elemental gun and a shield opposed to her usual twin gun style to participate. During Artemis 2051, she, Jin, and Ban teamed up for Artemis and are placed into E Block. Jessica, Yuuya, Takuya, Kazu, And Kirito return from A Nation to reach the energy plant upon hearing Eiji’s distress call. Jessica apologizes for the wait, leading Jeanne D to help out Jin’s group as the first line of defense. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Jessica, she needs to be defeated first in the Under-Ranking Battles. After doing so, she will be available on the LBX Player List. She will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 100 *SC Cost: 110750 *Specialty Weapons: **Gun Style **Sword Style *LBX: Jeanne D *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 50 **Strider: 100 **Brawler: 50 **Wild: 50 Hissatsu functions Danball Senki Wars *'Bolt Cross' (Initial) *'Blitz Flame' (Initial) *'Rain Bullet' (LV 5) *'Guillotine Cutter' (LV 9) *'Heart Catch' (LV 13) *'Counter Attack' (LV 17) *'Hundred Buster' (LV 21) *'Invisible Blade' (LV 25) *'Crazy Cyclone' (LV 29) *'Storm Sword' (LV 33) *'Maximum Chain' (LV 37) *'Meikyou Shisui' (LV 41) *'Wing Shooter' (LV 45) *'Shinsokuken' (LV 49) *'Serpent Drive' (LV 54) *'Drill Slasher' (LV 60) Trivia *She can use her photographic memory to her battle advantages after seeing something once. *Her LBX is Jeanne D which resembles her as a cowgirl. *Jessica is the only character to restore commanding computer to normal more than once. In fact three times, first at Doctor Chariot, second at Cairo hotel basement and third at Ocean Museum's advertisement blimps. Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:NICS Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Tournament Participants Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Game Playable Characters